


Nohyuck drabbles

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nohyuck, Slice of Life, Sweet, idk - Freeform, ill add tags later, just nohyuck drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: A collection of fluffy nohyuck drabbles as they come to me.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. The apartment

There were moments in which Lee Jeno wish he had never gotten the apartment he was staying in. 

But then there were other moments in which the boy couldn’t help but be so extremely grateful for his home. 

One of those moments was when he would come to his lovely boyfriend laughing loudly right in the living room watching something on his laptop. 

“You’re home early” Jeno regarded as he took his shoes off before going and pulling his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug.

“Get off you big puppy!”

Jeno just pushed his face further into his boyfriends shoulder. Donghyuck who only seemed to be protesting lightly pulling a hand around his boyfriend to keep him close and used the other to pet the other boy‘s hair. 

The two lay like that while the video Donghyuck had been watching was left to keep going as white noise in the background. Eventually Jeno got up to change while Donghyuck got up to see what could be made for dinner. 

“We could have the dish Jaemin told me about the other day” Jeno called out from their room rushing to join his lover. 

Donghyuck was pouting in the kitchen leaning over the counter. Jeno knew for what reason his boyfriend was making that face, but he still wanted to ask why and watch as Donghyuck tried to talk his way out of it.

“Why’re you pouting baby?”

“It’s nothing” 

Donghyuck shook his head and Jeno moved closer.

“Are you sure?”

“… It’s healthy food, and I just want to have something fun and” Jeno stared at Donghyuck with a smirk on his face as Donghyuck continued talking in a pout slowing his words down slightly “I wanted to eat something unhealthy and like pizza or something. We’ve been eating healthy all the time. I even drank that celery smoothie thing you made”

Jeno laughed and pulled at Donghyuck’s hand dragging them out of their kitchen. 

“You’re so cute!”

“You’re laughing at my pain!! I can’t believe this! I’ll tell Renjun and Jaemin you’re making fun of me and then we will see who will be the one laughing!” Donghyuck said trying to fake an angry look onto his face

Jeno pulled his phone out and opened the uber eats append tossed it to his boyfriend who was cuddled into his side on their small leather couch. 

The two spent the rest of the night talking about their day and then about their friends and such. All mundane things that felt just so special to Lee Jeno. 

There was a lot of things about the apartment complex that Jeno didn’t like, as in how the elevators barely ever worked and how the fire alarm was always pulled during an inconvenient time for Jeno. 

But the moments Jeno had created with Donghyuck in that small apartment complex were somethings that Jeno wouldn’t trade for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Honestly I'm just dumping my writings here. Leave a comment if you liked it or want to see anything else too but yes peace my guys.


	2. Hot coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno remembers about the day he first met Donghyuck.

Lee Donghyuck was bright personality that Jeno always felt drawn to. One of Jeno’s best days would have to be the day he got to meet his now boyfriend. 

It was a snowy day and Jeno was working part time at the Bunny Tail Café. The place was a quaint but well-loved place by the customers that did visit it. The owners were also very kind, especially Mr. Kim Doyoung who for some reason to always have a fatherly instinct towards Jeno, supplying him with home-cooked meals to take him and such. 

The shop had been empty that day and Jeno was just playing on his phone on the counter when the familiar sounds of the door jingle made Jeno look up from his phone. 

A small boy who seemed to be cocooned in his too big for his size snow jacket and a huge scarf. The scene seemed a little comical in Jeno’s opinion. He watched the boy waddle to a seat near the heating and away from the door and shed the extra layers. 

The boy carefully put down the jacket and scarf and struggled to pull out his wallet from his jacket pocket and then he came to face Jeno finally. 

Jeno pushed his glasses up from slipping down his nose as the cutest boy he had ever seen stared at the menu above Jeno’s head. 

“Can I get the hot coco and umm do you have anything warm to eat?” The boy asked 

Jeno thought cupid might as well have shot an arrow right into his chest because damn even the boy’s voice was adorable!

“We have a selection of sandwiches displayed over here” Jeno pointing to the glass case beside him which the boy seemed to not have noticed before “I can also warm up the bagels if you would like. We also have pie slices and other sweets we can warm up for you if you would like” Jeno told the boy who was listening so attentively that Jeno felt like he was telling the boy the secrets to life itself. 

“Can I get a cream cheese bagel please with my hot coco?” 

“Sure, that’ll be $8.75 with tax” 

Jeno added a few more marshmallows than were regulated but the boy seemed like he deserved all the marshmallows in the world. 

“Here you go!” Jeno said bringing Donghyuck his order

Donghyuck had been staring intensely into his phone and suddenly having his food and drink be placed in front of him seemed to bring such a big smile onto the boy’s face. 

“It smells amazing! And wow you guys sure don’t hold back on the marshmallows, I love that. I love having a lot of them on my hot coco so much! Thanks a lot!” The boy said quickly staring at Jeno who felt like his heart was about to burst.

Jeno went back to looking at the boy from behind the counter when Donghyuck started pouting at his phone and he suddenly abruptly got up from his seat and came towards Jeno. 

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, but can you help me out?”

“Sure!” Jeno replied far too quickly but the other boy didn’t seem to be off put by that as he simply unplugged his earphone from his phone and started playing a song out for Jeno to hear.

The song was soft and felt much like having hot coco on a cold winters day and the voice singing sounded so heavenly that Jeno almost felt himself feeling like that voice could well become something akin to home for him. 

“What do you think?” the boy in front of Jeno asked as soon as the song finished

“It was beautiful! Who was it by?”

“My friend Mark and he keeps saying it’s missing something but I think it’s just fine the way it is!” Donghyuck said without looking up from his phone

“I think it’s perfect. Was that his voice singing it? His voice sure is absolutely beautiful!”

Donghyuck looked at Jeno with a shade of pink now covering his entire face.

“Thank you.. It’s actually my voice.”

“Then I must say your voice is beautiful! Are you a singer?”

“I.. I kind of sing here and there. I’m trying to be one though.”

“Well after hearing that, I’m sure you’ll be a great one at that” Jeno added confidently noticing the boy in front of him not being able to meet his eyes.

Jaemin Jeno’s best friend should see him here. Jeno being super confident and all! 

“I’m Donghyuck. The hot coco was really nice”

“I’m Jeno. You should come by again then.”

“I will” 

Donghyuck and Jeno spent the rest of that day in silence but Donghyuck true to his word came by often until even Doyoung knew the boy by his first name and would pack some food for him along with what he made for Jeno. 

Taeil the other co-owner of Bunny Tail became somewhat of a guardian of Donghyuck as well over time until the day came when he finally got Donghyuck to ask Jeno out. 

“Jeno what are you thinking about?” Donghyuck asked laying calmly beside Jeno on their bed, pulling Jeno away from his thoughts

“You”

“Cheesy!” Donghyuck laughed tickling Jeno who quickly turned the tables on his shorter boyfriend. 

They laughed until they were just lying in each other’s embrace, watching the snow fall from their bedroom window. It felt like a day for hot coco again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want hot coco ;^;


End file.
